


Li Ne Estas

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li deziris, ke li ne estis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Li Ne Estas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He Isn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98281) by [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose)



_**Malpretendo:** Karakteroj ne apartenas al mi. Ili al Saban/BVE/VRP apartenas._

_Al mia amiko: Mi estas stultulo. Mi bedaŭras._

**Li Ne Estas  
de EstiRose**

La veter estis malvarma, malgraŭ la hela suno, tiu brilis sur la tero. Trip rapidis laŭ la malsuspectaj homoj de la planedo.

Nenio atenti la juna asiano kun la verdaj haroj. Li preskaŭ nevida estas, sed li sentis, ke ĉiu povas vidi lin. Li malaperis lian larmojn, ĉar li memoris ke li estis Temparmea oficiro.

Li deziris, ke li ne estis. Sed tio ne estis vera.

Trip ankaŭ deziris ke li estis homo, tio li povis kompreni kiel homo pensis.

Kiel liaj teamasocianoj pensis.

Li deziris, ke li komprenas čio. Ke li povis agi homsimila.

Ke li agis simila al liaj teamasocianoj.

Sed li ne estis homo. Li estis xybriano.

Kaj li ni volos kompreni.

Fino


End file.
